


As The Orlesians Say

by ThatGeekyGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGeekyGirl/pseuds/ThatGeekyGirl
Summary: “I’ve seen the way you stare at Morrigan and I,” Damien laughed softly, which earned a glare from Jasper. Both men had been competing for the Witch of the Wilds affections, but Damien had the upper hand in that he was both a mage and detested the circle with a passion. It seemed they’d settled into a routine of casual sex, and Jasper was jealous without a doubt.  “I want to offer you a chance to join us.”~A story that features two male wardens and Morrigan, who all happen to enjoy one another's company. Written purely to indulge myself and a friend to whom Jasper Cousland belongs, it's simply meant to be a fun smutty adventure. Enjoy!





	

“Tell me, Jasper, have you ever been a part of a what the Orlesians call a menage a trois?” Damien asked one night, as the two of them sat in front of the fire, keeping watch. His voice was low, a whisper in Jasper’s ear. He shivered, a sudden blush crossing his face. It was strange, usually the mention of sex didn’t bother him, but this was crossing into new territory.

“I-Why do you asked?” he questioned, trying to keep his voice level. Of course, he’d considered it, thought about it late at night tucked into darkness, but no one had ever asked him to participate in one. Damien chuckled, running his fingers over Jasper’s knuckles. His finger pads were soft, unlike Jasper’s who’s were rough from years of swordplay.

“I’ve seen the way you stare at Morrigan and I,” Damien laughed softly, which earned a glare from Jasper. Both men had been competing for the Witch of the Wilds affections, but Damien had the upper hand in that he was both a mage and detested the circle with a passion. It seemed they’d settled into a routine of casual sex, and Jasper was jealous without a doubt. 

“I want to offer you a chance to join us,” Damien continued on, as if this subject matter was the most natural thing in the world, “I’d have to talk to Morrigan first, of course, but I rather enjoy you and your build. I think we could have some fun.” A bright grin flashed across Damien’s face, and Jasper scoffed.

“Wouldn’t you get jealous?” he asked, “Have you ever shared a partner?” This earned a laugh from the mage, which surprised Jasper.

“Of course. What do you think happened in the Circle when there was nothing else to do? Mages enjoy sex, you know, and when you’re close quarters, anything can happen.” Images of Damien exploring his sexuality, of being tied down, of fucking others, washed over Jasper’s mind, and it was hard to swallow back the moan that formed in his throat.

“I’ll do it,” he said quickly, too quickly for his liking. Damien, however, looked absolutely thrilled.

“Allow me to talk to the woman of the hour, and return with her answer. We can go from there,” Damien moved away to give Jasper his space, which he was unaware he’d lost until that point. The two settled back into silence, until they were relieved by Leliana and Wynne, leaving the two to go their separate ways. Jasper watched as Damien moved away, the later throwing a cheeky grin back as he went to Morrigan’s tent. Going back into his tent, Jasper inhaled deeply, before taking care of an inconvenienced that had plagued him since the conversation and going to sleep.

It was the next evening when Jasper received his answer. Damien approached him while the group ate and set up for the evening, the same smile on his face as before. “She’s agreed,” he said simply, not going into details. Jasper nearly tripped over his own too feet, dropping the firewood he’d collected. Mentally he cursed himself; he’d had sex before, he wasn’t a blushing virgin! He did not understand why he was acting like one.

“When?” he asked finally, after regaining his footing.

“I’ll fetch you,” was all Damien said, before going to get his meal. The evening progressed into night, and as everyone settled in, Damien pulled Jasper away. “Morrigan wants to speak with you,” he said, loud enough for the camp to hear. Jasper nodded not saying a word, and followed Damien over to the witch’s campsite. Inside he thanked Andraste that she’d pitched her tent on the other side of the grounds.

Stepping inside, Jasper was immediately aware of the close quarters. He’d gone in first, and was already face to face with Morrigan. The witch looked up at Jasper, looking him up and down, and chuckled.

“My, my. What have we here?” she asked, looking past his shoulder. A laugh responded from behind Jasper, and he felt hands come to rest on his hips, lips grazing his earlobe.

“A new addition,” Damien replied, voice as low as it had been the night previous. Hands began to travel over Jasper’s body, and he realized how exposed he felt. He’d placed the armor away before coming, and wore only trousers and his undershirt. Damien touched Jasper up and down, leaving no area untouched. While he did that, Jasper was distracted enough not to notice Morrigan moving in.

Lips brushed against his, and Jasper moaned, closing his eyes. Morrigan placed her hands on either side of Jasper’s face, taking her time to kiss him. Jasper could tell the two of them were trying to set a pace, but he was not sure how much teasing he could take. He’d been distracted by the thought of the two of them taking him all day, and lust had been building. When Damien’s hands brushed against his thighs, Jasper moaned into the kiss, shivering.

“I think he likes it, love,” Damien purred, licking the shell of Jasper’s ear, “I told you this was a good idea.” Morrigan hummed in approval, not yet breaking away from the kiss. Jasper, wanting more, darted his tongue out, brushing it against Morrigan’s lower lip. Allowing him entrance, Morrigan allowed Jasper to deepen the kiss.

His hands clutched into her hips, and pulled her forward so she was plush against his chest. Damien closed the distance from behind, and Jasper could feel the hardness pressed against his lower back. Already it was beginning to feel like it was too much. Jasper wanted more, and he wanted it at that moment.

Leaving his shyness about the experience behind, he grasped Morrigan’s chest, massaging her breasts. She gasped in delight, clearly approving of the direction this was going. Jasper did this for a moment, before moving to undo her top. The bra fell away, and Jasper tossed it across the room. Breaking the kiss for the first time since it began, Jasper leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently. Morrigan’s fingers clutched Jasper’s hair, encouraging him to continue.

“Beautiful,” he heard from behind, Damien’s hands having traveled between Jasper’s thighs, rubbing him. He was doing it without much care, however, and Jasper was beginning to get frustrated. He wanted more, he needed it. Pulling away from Morrigan’s chest, he did his best to turn and face the other man behind him.

“I need you both, now,” Jasper growled, and Damien grin, tilting his head so he could kiss Jasper for a long moment.

“Your wish is our command… For now,” he chuckled, and moved away so he could undress himself. Morrigan was quick to cut in, however.

“The two of you out to undress on another,” she said, laying back, “’Tis something to consider.” Damien, seemingly seeing no issue with this idea, nodded and moved back to Jasper. Undoing the buckle on his trousers, he pushed them down past his hips along with his undergarments, and on the floor. Jasper stepped out of them, and the raised his arms so the mage could remove his shirt. He did so quickly, and then stopped, waiting for Jasper to undress him.

He did, getting the robes off quickly, and throwing them into a while with Morrigan’s top. Jasper examined Damien, and his breathe caught in his throat. He was stunning, his slender frame still giving off the essence of power. His cock was magnificent as well, nestled within it’s dark nest. Damien, seemingly assessing Jasper the same way, gave a groan of approval.

“So, what would you like, Jasper?” Morrigan asked from behind, ripping his attention from the mage to her. She’d stripped when they had, laying out naked before the two men. Her expression was passive, but Jasper knew a hunger lay beneath. It did not take him long to come up with an answer.

“I want to fuck you, while he,” at this he jerked his finger toward Damien, “fucks me.” Morrigan looked at Damien, and gave a slight nod, to which Damien did the same, and Morrigan turned her attention back to Jasper.

“Then by all mean, come take me,” Jasper lurched, moving into position as quickly as he could. He nestled himself in between Morrigan’s thighs as she laid against the ground. Damien was not as quick to join the two of them, but Jasper could not bring himself to care. 

“Are you ready?” he asked Morrigan breathlessly, needing her consent before continuing. While he wanted her more than anything, he did not want her to regret this later. Morrigan grinned, cupping his cheek.

“Take me, Jasper,” that was all he needed before moving in, being as gentle as he could in this state. Morrigan let out a long groan, and Jasper stayed still until she gave her approval, slowly moving in and out of her. He set up a slow rhythm, part of him not wanting to hurt her, another part waiting for Damien to join before he got too worked up.

It not take too long before he felt hands grasping his ass. A warm liquid moved in between the cheeks, and Jasper gave a long shuttering sigh, relaxing as much as possible. He’d done this before, and knew what had to be done. Damien inserted fingers first, pressing soft kisses to Jasper’s back, before he pulled away and lined up the head of his cock against Jasper’s entrance.

Damien was as care as Jasper had been with Morrigan, and when Jasper stopped moving in order to accommodate, Morrigan continued to move, keeping the friction between them. Soon enough, Jasper was comfortable, and the three began to move in sync. Jasper gripped the ground beneath him, gritting his teeth. He was already so close, but he resolved not to be the first. Moving one of his hands, he found the hood of Morrigan’s clit, and began rubbing it, hoping to help her push off the edge.

It seemed to work, and Morrigan became a moaning mess in a matter of minutes. The sound mixed with the sound of pounding flesh, and the groans of Damien and himself, and Jasper was sure it was the most amazing noise he’d ever heard.

“Right there, yes!” Morrigan cried as Jasper his a particular spot, “Keep going right there!” Jasper did as he was told, and within seconds, he felt Morrigan contract around him as she came. She let out a shout and a long moan, and all of it was enough to push Jasper himself over the edge. The edges of his vision went white as he came, spilling into Morrigan. Almost like dominos, Damien came next, grasping onto Jasper’s ass so hard there were sure to be marks.

Once they were all spent, Damien pulled out, then Jasper. The tree collapsed in a heap onto the blankets, chests heaving. That was the only sound for a long time as they recovered from what had just happened. Morrigan shifted, and placed a kiss on Damien’s lips, her fingers running through his hair. Jasper watched the moment, the sight alone being enough to bring back the swelling feeling in his stomach. Damien noticed his staring, and laughed.

“You already want to go again?”

“Haven’t you heard of the term ‘Warden Stamina’, Damien?” Jasper replied with a quip, which earned him a laugh from Damien, and a chuckle from Morrigan. He could tell already that this arrangement would work just fine for him.


End file.
